Born With Lust
by One-Of-The-Sin
Summary: Due to some complication at his birth Naruto is born with huge lust. But he uses this lust to achieve his ambitions, his goals, his destiny. Lemons and incest.
1. Chapter 1

I am reposting this chapter as last time it was not upto readers expectation. To be honest this idea came in my mind when I was in college computer lab watching porn. Due to all this caused my inner pervert take over and wrote the fic in hurry but when my inner author read this I was disappointed in myself. So I took time and wrote it with patience. Hope you like this new one.

_**BORN WITH LUST**_

In this story biju are not part of Juubi. Kyuubi is the most powerful succubi that equal every deity of heavens who has taken form of vixen. She is Queen of Hell. Mito and Kushina were not jinchiruki. Naruto is first jinchiruki of Kyuubi. Due to this Naruto is having huge amount of lust within him but he uses that lust for his advantage. Dark Naruto.

And Kushina and Minato are alive

WARNING: Naruto is super powerful. There will be heavy sex, language and incest. Read at your own responsibility.

_**Lusting**_

It was bright day of Konoha. Everybody were going on their work. Fourteen years ago Kyuubi, the Nine tail fox attacked the village. But Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato sealed the beast in his new born child. He used The Dead Demon seal whose consequence was his death. But Shinigami sparred his life. And he was thankful for that.

At first the villagers demanded to kill Naruto the container of Kyuubi. But was silenced by Kushina mother of Naruto. No one wanted to feel her wrath. But still the villagers hated him. Scorned him, berated him, and attacked him whenever they were given chance. But if Kushina caught them she would kill all of the attackers.

Naruto was life for her. He was her precious son, her Naru-chan. She would kill everyone who would try to hurt him. Even if she would unintentionally hurt him she would punish herself for causing him harm.

_**Namikaze House**_

Naruto was sitting in hall. He was very sad like someone took his favourite toy from him. Kushina saw this and went to ask about his worries.

"Naru-chan whats the matter, ttebane?" asked Kushina

"Nothing Kaa-chan." Said Naruto with gloomy face

"You know sochi you can talk to me."

At this Naruto jumped and hugged his mother while crying said "That bitch Hinata broke up with me."

"Why did she break up?" Kushina was shocked Hinata and Naruto were in love from academy days and now she broke.

"She says I have too much of libido for her taste. She says I only think about sex and fucking her."

"Oh that slut I will make her pay." Said Kushina going in fury mode

"No Kaa-chan don't do anything to her."

"But.."

"Please just stay with me."

"Don't worry Naru-chan you will get a good girl like your Kaa-chan." Sai Kushina kissing his cheeks

"Really Kaa-chan." Said a blushing Naruto

"Hell yeah ttebane" but Naruto had different plan, he didn't want a girl like His mom he wanted his mom as his fuck toy. So grabbing the opportunity he slammed his lips to her. Kushina pushed Naruto away.

"What are you doing Naruto." Asked Kushina in anger

"I want you Kaa-chan, I need you right now." Said Naruto with lust in his eyes

"We can't do that you are my son."

Within second Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Kushina and grabbed her breast and began to rub her.

"Oh really Kaa-chan when Tou-san is not at home you are busy getting stuffed by his shinobi, and last time was a gangbang. And does he know his wife is unfaithful."

"No, that is different I have my needs and Minato is unable to fulfil them."

"Well you can ask me for help." Naruto started channelling Kyuubi's chakra in his mom making her more aroused. He started giving light kisses on her neck and occasionally nibbling on her vein. His hand started roaming on her body which could be compared to that of a goddess. He moved his hand on her belly and started rubbing it.

Kushina couldn't comprehend how much of pleasure she was feeling just by touch. She considered that it was due to the person that was doing to her aka her son. The idea of incest caused her more arousal. Sometimes it was pleasurable to do kinky stuff.

Naruto moved away from her which caused her to whimper in loss of his body heat and touch. She was about to say something but he took action.

He tore the blouse she was wearing only her breast been blocked by her red bra. His journey began from her belly. Giving her butterfly kisses all over her body he marched toward the globes of soft and perky flesh which were once his food source as an infant but now in teenage his plaything.

He removed the bra and took time to admire those holy boobs. They were perfect in every way. Round, soft, warm and standing proud even in her mid-30. They were of the size D-cup neither small nor very large. They were milky in colour garnished by red erect nipples which were trying to gain his attention.

He inched his face near her chest. A ripple of pure pleasure passed through her body due to his hot breaths. He gave them a test licks. Her moans indicated that he was on right track; he took the nipple in his mouth and started to suck them.

Kushina couldn't help but bring her hand and use them to pull Naruto deeper into her chest. He used his hand to slowly massage her other breast while channelling small doses of Kyuubi's chakra. He did the same process with her other breast.

Now confident that he can travel towards his ultimate goal safely he began to rub the forbidden fruit from her skirt. He felt moisture and wetness.

"Kaa-chan just by touching you are fucking wet, how much of slut have you become." Said Naruto to his half naked mom

"D.. Don't say such thing" Kushina said with blush on her face

Now Kushina was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. The magic caused due her son's finger were sending pleasurable signal to her brain. She was caving in for him. It has been two weeks since she has good fuck.

Now when she could get a good fuck every day at home why she would go after unknown shinobi. Finally submitting to his lust she said "Ok Naru-chan you can fuck me, how can I say no to my precious son."

Hearing that Naruto kissed his mother. This kiss as more passionate. Kushina began to nibble on his lower lips. Knowing what she wants he opened his mouth. Her tongue darted in his mouth. She discovered every nook and cranny of his mouth. He tasted like ramen.

Naruto took his mother hand and made her lie on the floor. He removed the skirt and saw matching panty and garter belt. He began to rub her snatch through the silk material. Kushina was once again in heaven.

He removed the last obstacle that was standing in-between him and his awaited prize. Kushina tried to cover herself but Naruto caught her hand. "Don't be embarrassed Kaa-chan, let me see your beauty." Said Naruto with love and lust dripping from his voice

Kushina reluctantly removed her hand. Her pubic hairs were shaved except a red spiral patch just above her clit. Naruto loved the scene that was before him. He gently touched her vaginal lips and begun their stimulation. He inserted his one digit in her love tunnel the same place from where he entered this world. But after sometime it would become resting spot for his penis.

Using the skills he learned from Anko he concentrated chakra in his tongue he extended it and started licking her in and out. After sometime he used three digits and started tweaking the nerve bundle of pleasure. Kushina was in heaven; her son's tongue was so skilled that within three minutes she made her cum.

"Naru-chan I am cumming, oh fuck I am cummmmmming." And she came coating her son's face with her love juices.

"Oh Sochi where did you learn such skills from?" asked Kushina coming down from her orgasm high

"Anko-chan"

"Well do remind me to reward her. Now Naru-chan why don't I take care of that." She pointed towards his cock which had become diamond hard. She once again kissed him tasting herself on his mouth. She moved her hand to fell his cock and was shocked. It was at least 10 inch. She removed his pants and gave a test lick to his glance.

Hearing Naruto moan she took all of the length in one stroke. And started bobbing her head.

"Oh fuck Kaa-chan you are the first to take my cock full in one move. And the way you are doing it means you are enjoying." Said Naruto between groans and moans

She began to use her free hand to fondle his testes and started licking his sensitive cockhead.

"I think I am in love with your cock."

"And what about me." He asked in mock hurt voice

"Oh I love more than anything." Said Kushina sincerely

"Ok now continue your work."

She took his cock between her D-cup titis and started giving his boobjob.

"Oh fucking Kami I am cumming Kaa-chan take all of my seed and don't waste it." Said Naruto cumming in her mouth.

She took her time to taste his baby batter and she was shocked it was sweet and salty.

"Now enough of the foreplay just fuck me raw." Said Kushina

"Your wish is my command."

He got in between her leg and positioned his one eyed monster in her divine wet tunnel. In one stroke he was half way in.

"Oh Sochi you are splitting me apart." Said Kushina trying to hold the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Oh you bitch your cunt is so holding me tight, and it is so wet and hot. I think I am gonna melt." He took his cock out so that only tip was in and with a powershot he buried his dick all way in.

Kushina screeched to the heavens. She thought he broke her. He begun with slow speed but with time increased his tempo. He took hold of her ass and started to pound her into the floor.

"Tell me what I am of your and what is your job?" Asked Naruto in husky voice

"Oh Kami, you are my master and I am you slut, your personal cum dumb." Said Kushina "Now fuck me."

With Naruto started thrusting her pussy.

_**Hokage tower**_

Today Minato completed his paper work early and was eager to go to his wife to give her a long night fuck. He exited the tower greeting people he moved towards his home

_**Home**_

Naruto and Kushina were still busy fucking each other. Naruto summoned to clones and started fucking her in an orgy. The original and clone started fucking her pussy at the same time. There was friction between their cocks and her pussy. One of them was getting a blow job.

They were all on the verge of cumming. With a mental command he ordered them to perform Bukkake on Kushina. They surrounded her and started cumming all over her. From top to bottom she was coated in his essence.

Clone vanished while yelling 'You are the best mom'

Naruto picked her up and started kissing her. Naruto didn't mind tasting his own cum as it was once part of him. He took her to a chair and sat down while placing her on his lap.

"More sochi" demanded Kushina

Naruto bend her over so that her torso was on the floor and her legs on armrest. She was facing away from him. He moved her ass up and inserted his third leg in her cunny. "Oh fuck who taught you this." Aske Kushina

"Yugao-chan"

"Oh fuck me hard and raw like you would do to a slut I am you whore use me as you want."

"Yes you are slut but my slut. I love the way your pussy is gripping me. Oh fuck here I cum."

"Give me , give me your child, make me pregnant."

_**On road**_

Minato was half way down to this house. Losing patience to hold his slut of a wife and fuck her to infinity.

_**Home**_

After third orgasm they took little rest. "Hey mom can I try your back door." Asked Naruto with hope in his eye aka Puppy eye technique.

Kushina hesitated at first but looking at his eyes she couldn't say no. How can someone say no to those beautiful and cute eyes.

"Ok" said Kushina

"Yatta" said a very happy Naruto. Picking her bridal style he move on couch. He got on the couch. He spread her ass cheeks and started to lick her rosebud like cat would do to saucers filled with milk. He angled his cock to her anus and slowly started to penetrate her. She hissed in pain.

"Bear it for now Kaa-chan, after that you will feel only pleasure." Said Naruto

He leaned down and began to fondle her breast and giving her wet kisses along her neck and spine to ease her pain. Kushina reached back and gave squeeze to his butt indicating him to begin his piston movement. He started jackhammering her.

"Oh Kaa-chan your ass is so tight and wet like quick sand every time I try to pull out it sucks me in." said Naruto

"Yes sochi right there that's the spot hit there again" Kushina by now was at her peak. Her eyes became glassy her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Naruto took this opportunity and tilted her head and started tongue wrestling but this time he pushed his tongue into her territory.

With his free hand he rubbed her clit. Near her orgasm Kushina screamed into the kiss and coated his hand with her cum. Naruto brought his hand near her face and without saying a word Kushina understood what she has to do.

She licked his hand clean tasting her own love juice. "I love you Kaa-can" said Naruto "I love you too sochi" replied Kushina

He positioned himself such that half of his body was on air. Kushina got in reverse cow girl position planting her legs on his strong thighs. She used her love juice to lubricate his cock. She guided his penis to her sexy rosebud and lowered herself down.

After sometime of adjustment Kushina started bouncing like a kangaroo. "Oh yes Sochi screw you naughty moms ass. Give her nice fuck"

_**Home gate**_

Minato got near his home and then remembered he could have just flashed to his home. Sulking he moved the gates. When he got to main door he heard some noise. Like wet noise.

_**Home**_

Both Naruto and Kushina were just on the last rope.

"I am cumming Kaa-chan."

"Me too cum in my ass. Make feel alive"

Naruto was just about to cum; when the main door opens showing his father was home.

"O oh." Said Naruto cumming in her ass while his eyes rolling into his head

_**…..To be continued**_

So what do you think? Tell me like it, love it or hate it. Favourite and follow it review and criticize.


	2. How it Begun Part 1

Hey there fellas and my perverted brothers and sisters I One-Of-The-Sin is back in action. Seeing the popularity of the fic I have decided to write two version of Born with Lust. #1 Version will have **HET (Man x Woman) and YURI (WOMAN x WOMAN) **while #2 version will have **HET, YURI, YAOI (MAN x MAN), FUTA (WOMAN with PENIS)** so everyone will be happy. So on with the story.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto. Don't like don't read but read at your own risk.

**Warning: Lemon and incest**

_**This is version #1**_

_**How It Begun part 1**_

Naruto was at end of his orgasm and ready to spew his divine cum in his mother holy ass. That's when the door to their abode opened. There stood a male figure walking towards them. "What the hell are you doing." Yelled the figure "Can't you have waited for me." With the time the voice was turning into a feminine voice.

The figure was 5 feet 6 tall with mid C-cup breast. She possessed the blue eyes and blonde hair. Well you may ask who she is. And the answer is Tsuki Namikaze twin sister of Minato Namikaze currently disguising herself as her know how this happened lets a rewind in time.

_**FlashBack**_

Tsuki Namikaze was twin sister of Minato, and like Minato she was also a prodigy. But her father being a sexist never accepted her equal to Minato which caused a rift between the family.

On the night of Kyuubi's attack Minato performed the Demon Dead seal and his soul was taken by Shinigami. So using the opportunity Tsuki took the place of Minato in order to become Hokage and protect her family. And all thanks to her mother Tsunade whose advanced genjutsu portrayed her as Minato in front of the populace.

Her dream was to become Hokage but it was taken from her because of some sexist man. And on top of that Minato became the Hokage, which made her angrier at Minato. Well people don't know but Tsuki was more powerful than Minato. The Flying Thunder God Technique was her invention but that bastard took that also from her. How much she loathed her father and brother. The only person who supported her was Kushina and Tsunade.

In public she told that Tsuki Namikaze performed the sealing sacrificing her life making her as a Hero figure while in disguise of Minato she became Hokage. It was one stone two birds.

Only Kushina and Tsunade knew the truth. And now Naruto also knew that.

_**Present**_

After learning the truth Naruto despised his father and grandfather. He sympathized with Tsuki while congratulating her for her devious plan.

"Oh sorry we got carried away, hehe sorry." Said Naruto in sheepish manner

"So what are we doing today?"

"Roleplaying."

"What kind of."

"One where I am a horny teenager who just broke-up with his girlfriend and Mom acted as a Nympho who is fucking other men despite having a husband."(In short Kushina is only fucking Naruto and no men is allowed in her life other than Naruto)

"Oh wow. It's getting hot I should take out my clothes." Said Tsuki as she ripped her clothes off and was butt naked. Naruto shifted his mother on the sofa who was in sexual bliss with tongue hanging out.

Naruto moves towards Tsuki as he grabs her by her waist bringing her naked body towards his. "Let me take care of that heat." Said Naruto as he began to kiss her on her lips.

It started with a peck but got more heated. Naruto inserted his tongue in her mouth receiving moans of pleasure. He moved his hand from her waist towards her firm buttocks. He started massaging them gaining more moans and groans. Then suddenly "**SPLAT**" he spanked her which caused her to scream in his mouth. He repeated this process for some time.

By now Tsuki was feeling weak in her knees, just kissing, spanking and massaging he made her climax. Naruto snaked his hand over to rosebud and begun to draw circle around her anus. While circling he would poke her anus with his finger.

"Oh Naruto-kun yes right there. How can you do this, making me cum by just you finger."

"Its magic oba-chan. And its just for you ladies."

"I am cumming, I am cumming. Yesssssssss." Yelled Tsuki as she came due to Naruto's magical fingers

Kushina by now came to the land of the livings from lala land. She found Naruto and Tsuki making out while from the look she observed Tsuki was on the verge of cumming. She saw Naruto's cum leaking from her pussy.

Naruto took Tsuki and made her bend and right now her lips were on the nether lips of Kushina. She understood what Naruto wanted and with gutso she licked the cum out of Kushina's pussy making her moan in pleasure.

Naruto got on his knees and place his hands on Tsuki's ass and spreaded them and was greeted by her cute pink hole. Naruto didn't wasted time as he began to lick her rosebud. He started first with just tenetative licks but with time increased his speed. He pushed his tounge in her tight hole making her scream which caused more vibration for Kushina.

"Yes Naruto-kun you re hitting the right spot, make her scream your name." encouraged Kushina as she would scream more the more will be the vibration and more will be the pleasure.

After sometime Naruto stoped his rimjob and positioned his now rock hard cock on her anal. "Are you ready Oba-chan" asked Naruto while rubbing his cock on her rim

Tsuki removed her mouth from Kushina's pussy and answered "Ready as I ever will be."

Naruto probed his cock and entered his glance in her ass in one shot getting a silent scream from Tsuki. He massaged her plumb ass making her ass muscle relax a bit. Slowly-slowly he pushed his cock deep in her ass causing her to squirm in Kushina's pussy.

To ease her pain Kushina groped her breast and started kneading them which caused a ripple of pleasure to pass through her body. Naruto by now was balls deep in her ass he leaned towards Tsuki and kissed her neck while rubbing her stomach.

"You can move now Naruto-kun. Fuck you aunts ass." Said Tsuki with pure lust in her voice

"As you say Oba-chan." And with that Naruto took his penis out such that only his glance was in her ass and with single stroke he bottomed it in.

"Oh fuck you are so big Naruto-kun. Till today I couldn't get enough of you. Fuck me hard and rough."

Naruto pistoned her with greater speed gaining an approving smirk from Kushina who was still massaging Tsuki's boobs. With every shot Tsuki was ascending towards sexual heaven. "Ah aha ah ah ah ah ah" was the only think she could say as she was moaning like a slut but only Naruto's slut.

"See how you oba-chan is screaming Naruto like a slut she is." Kushina said

"No I am not a slut." Tsuki rejected her claims

"Stop Naruto, don't move till she accepts that's she is slut." At this Tsuki's eye looked like they were gonna pop out when Naruto stoped his action

"No Naruto please don't stop." Pleaded Tsuki

"Then accept what I said."

"Ok ok I am slut, dirty whole but I am only Naruto's slut."

"Good girl." Said Naruto and as his piston started moving in her cylinder

"Oba-chan your ass is so tight and hot and so soft. I just love it." Said Naruto in between in his strokes

"Same here Naruto I love your cock geeting stuffed in my ass." Said Tsuki

"I am cumming, take my cum in you tight ass."

"Cum in my ass to purify it by your semen."

"I am cummmmming." Said Naruto "I am also cumming." Said Tsuki as she squirted her womanly juices out

Naruto removed his cock out of her anus. His cum was openly flowing out of her which was a sexy sight for Kushina. She marched towards Tsuki and started to eat his cum form her body.

Naruto sat there to relax a bit as his once erect cock was now flaccid. He took some long breaths to relax more but was surpriced when both Tsuki and Kushina took his cock and stroked it lovingly.

"I hope you are not done Naruto-kun" asked Tsuki with sultry smile

"No way I am Uzumaki dattebayo, we don't' stop till our partners are satisfied." Said Naruto gives a pose

"That's my boy dattebane, I am so proud of you." Said Kushina with stars in her eyes, at this Tsuki sweatdroped seeing their antics

"So shall we continue." Asked Tsuki and with a nod Tsuki and Kushina started giving Naruto a Double blow job

Kushina took the head while Tsuki attended his balls. They synchronized each other and took turns for his cockhead. At some point they would lick his whole length and at the head they would swap spit with each other. Which was causing Naruto's cock to twitch more.

After some time Tsuki and Kushina separated themselves from his cock and took postion on the floor. Tsuki was on botton while Kushina was on the top such that their clits would touch eachother. Naruto got the message as he positioned his cock in between their pusseis and begun his movement.

While Naruto was fucking them the girls were making out while squeezing their breast. They were moaning as their clits were getting teased by the man they loved the most.

Naruto couldn't control himself as he increased his speed due to the pleasure. Naruto was coming close to his nirvana. "I am cumming once again." Yelled Naruto as he was close for his climax

"Cum baby, cum for you whores. Cum on us." Yelled Tsuki

"Do as she says." Said Kushina

And He came like he never had before, drenching both of them in his cum.

Naruto took Tsuki and made her stand and picked her up. Tsuki wrapped her legs around him and positioned his cock of a rock on her in one stroke bottomed his cock entirely in her pussy. It was touching her cervix.

"Oh yes fuck me more Naruto, fuck me like a toy. Destroy my pussy with your holy cock." Yelled Tsuki as she was experiencing a mini-orgasm.

"Don't worry I will fuck you like no tomorrow." Said Naruto as he increased his pace

On the side lines Kushina was fingering her pussy. As her other hand was teasing her nipples. Yes Kushina was a voyeur, she liked watching other having sex, especially her son.

"Yes Naruto right there keep hitting it, I am close keep doing it." Said Tsuki as she was panting

"Oh damn it your pussy is so hot and soft. I am gonna melt. I am cumming."

"Cum with me and cum in my pussy. Fill me with you milk." Said Tsuki as she was cumming

With that both came as Naruto dumped all his cum in her pussy. Both took time to catch their breath. Naruto moved his attention towards his mom who was still fingering her snatch.

Naruto went near her "Now it's your turn Kaa-chan." Said Naruto in her ears with husky voice, his hot breaths on her neck caused more arousal in her to stir.

Naruto positioned her in classic missionary position and inserted his meat stick in her cunt. She moaned as his cock split her apart. His rock solid cock in her soft pussy oh how much she loved it.

Naruto began to move in and out of her at a high speed causing her to scream in pleasure. Tsuki got behind Naruto and kept her hands on his ass and gave lick to his anus causing Naruto to look behind.

"What are you doing Oba-chan." Asked Naruto

"I am returning the favor." She said as she once again licked his anus, Naruto accepted it who was he to complain. Naruto kept fucking his mom while his aunt gave him rim job.

All in all it was one crazy family with lust and love.

…**.. To Be Continued**

**All right cut, so how was it like, follow and review**. Yep all that happened in previous chapter was a live role play. So Kushina is not whore like she was considered, Naruto didn't broke up with Hinata, But Anko and Yugao taught him some new sex moves and they are in HAREM.

In next part introducing Kyuubi and how biju came to life.


End file.
